Anger
by Winged Monkey
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to Honor. Raphael's POV. Rated T for gore and implied swearing.


_A/N: This is rated T for gore and implied swearing. I really don't like or approve of sweaing, but Raphael has this habit of not watching his mouth. I did everything I could to keep it to a minimum._

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

Name's Raphael.

Jus' call me Raph. Or if you're one o' _them_, I'm Red.

Yeah, _Them_. Ya know, them stupid Foot ninja. I just found a bunch o' them down in da sewers right now. Guess good ol' Fearless didn't finish 'em off. Again. Told us that he ran into some yesterday. They were snoopin' around topside an' jumped him. 'Cause they saw 'im, I guess they think da lair's 'round here. Nah, it's on the other side of town. So no big.

I got issues. With anger, 'case you hadn't noticed. Deal or I'll bash you in.

Just like I'm about ta bust these heads. I SO needed this.

Thought I got that anger thing taken care of a while back. You'd be surprised what can come back. Just like dat stinkin' Shredder an' these stinkin' Foot ninja. But I'm goin' ta make sure they stay down this time.

_Bam! Whoosh! Smack!_

Ya know, I know they're just humans worken for that lousy Utrom. But I've met some nasty humans. An' these're no different. There's blood splattered 'round. An' I can guarantee that it ain't my blood.

It don't take long fer me ta knock another bunch out, an' I ain't even broke a sweat yet. I think they're afraid o' me. Good. I like that. Fear's a awesome weapon. An' I love my weapons.

"Ha! That all you got? What a lousy bunch o' sh--"

_Ooof!_

I see stars. One o' 'em got lucky an' bashed da back o' my head. Guess that got 'em goin' again. An' that'un ain't goin ta see the sun come up. Sais don't have ta just go forwards. They make handy backwards stabbers too.

Not much's been makin' me angry lately. Yeah, Mikey's been annoyin' the heck out o' me, but I haven't tried ta kill 'im too bad. Just enough fer him ta leave me alone. But these Foot make me angry. They should know it ain't good ta make me angry.

_Thud!_

Another bites da dust. I see there's one dat's kinda holdin' back, ain't really fighten. Can't really worry 'bout that now. Don't have time. Leo'd probably try ta get his head all wrapped 'round that an' come up with some brilliant plan ta use that'un to get out o' the fight. Not me. I like ta fight.

I spin 'round an' stab another through da gut. He gurgles as he falls. Ha! Listen ta me. I'm startin' ta sound like Mike, describin' things with 'gurgle.' Back-flip over two with katana an' block their blows. I kick one in the head an' he collapses. Dunno if he'll get up. That's fine with me.

There's jus' me an' that chicken over there now. Looks kinda small. Shouldn't put up too much fight. That's too bad. He's raisin' his katana an' looks like he's 'bout ready ta charge. Yeah. Sure. That'll work. We run at each other. He makes a weak attempt ta slice me. I duck an' roll, knockin' his feet out from under him. That's funny. A Foot's feet. Shell! I've really been hangin' with Mikey too much!

We both leap up at the same time. Maybe this'un's better than I thought. Doesn't matter. I'm still better than he is. I've even beat Leo a couple o' times. Not lately though. I'll fix that soon. I stab towards him again. He jus' barely moves out o' the way. My sai snags his mask an' tears it. Oh, god, it's a girl. She's fixed these big, sad eyes on me.

"Com'on! Fight!"

I lunge at her with my sais. I'll just knock this'un out. She's kinda pretty actually. She doges to the side. She ain't bein' very offensive, jus' blockin' my blows when she has to. Reminds me o' Leo.

"Why won'tcya fight?"

I kick her in the stomach. She didn't even try to move. For da first time, I'm feelin' bad fer kicking a Foot.

She jus' picks herself up an' smiles at me sadly.

"Remuneration."

"Uh…come again?"

"Your brother saved my life yesterday. I will not fight you. It is my way of paying him back."

Great another little detail Mr. Softy 'forgot' ta tell us.

"Well, I ain't Leo."

"I know."

She jumped up ta da ladder leading ta the surface an' went up out o' the manhole cover. I follow her. I stick my head up real careful like. Ya never know when one o' 'em swordies'll try ta take yer head off when yer lookin' out o' somethin'. She ain't nowhere. The alley's empty. Dang. Surprisin'ly, that don't make me too mad. I must be goin' soft. Soft fer pretty, dangerous girls. Maybe that's why Leo likes Karai so much.

I drop back down ta the bloody tunnels. When I get home, Leo an' me're goin' ta have a looooong talk. I look back at them ninja lyin' on da ground an' half in the dirty water. An' suddenly I ain't feelin' so angry no more. I wonder fer a sec if any o' dem've got families or somethin'. That must be how Fearless feels. I normally try ta not stick around after a battle fer very long, but he's usually da one that does any cleanin' up an' he's the one dat takes that stuff really hard. Guess I'll try ta not get angry at Leo when we talk. I ain't feelin' too angry right now. Kinda weird getting' a view inside his head. Fer the first time in a long time, I don't think I can get mad at him. I leave the pile of bodies behind. A grin spread 'cross my face. Yeah, I ain't goin' ta beat up on him, but I'm not goin' ta pass up a chance ta rag him 'bout savin' a pretty girl.


End file.
